Verdades Que Magoam
by Lauh Malfoy
Summary: Algumas verdades magoam, e não são compreensíveis. Contudo, há sempre quem as perdoe.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **LauhMalfoy  
**Título:** Verdades Que Magoam  
**Sinopse: **Algumas verdades magoam, e não são compreensíveis. Contudo, há sempre quem as perdoe.  
**Shipper:** Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy  
**Classificação:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Spoilers: ****Deathly Hallows**  
**Observação:** Pós-Hogwarts; **desconsidero** o epílogo.

**CAPÍTULO UM**

- Não tem problema? – repetiu Draco lento e incredulamente.

- Não. – a sua mãe respondeu-lhe calmamente, como se apenas dissesse o quão bonitos eram os seus cabelos loiros.

- Mãe… eu acabei de dizer que tenho uma _relação_ com o _Potter_ há quase um ano e que vou morar com ele. – o loiro repetiu. Harry, por sua vez, começou a estalar os dedos nervosamente. Decididamente, aquilo que esperava era que a mulher gritasse, esperneasse, desmaiasse, chorasse,… . Resumindo, todas as coisas más que se possam encontrar terminadas em –asse que, definitivamente, não correspondiam à resposta dela.

- Eu não sou mouca, Draco! – ela respondeu, agora já um pouco irritada o que, pelas mais estúpidas razões, acalmou ambos os jovens. – Eu já entendi que és namorado do _Potter_, não precisas dizer mais nada. – os rapazes permaneceram a olhar para a mulher loira à sua frente como se esta fosse Merlin em versão travesti¹. Ela girou os olhos com impaciência – O que foi? Estão à espera da minha bênção? – gozou. Harry sentiu-se corar.

- Não! – Draco retrucou, maldisposto. – Estamos de saída. – deu um beijo na face da sua mãe e depois rodeou a cintura do moreno, Aparatando de seguida para a casa de ambos.

Assim que se viu sozinha, Narcissa sorriu. Sem dúvida que o charme Potter era predominante…

- Potter, Potter… - deu uma curta gargalhada e alisou a sua camisa preta quando se levantou. Logo, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto e abriu a sua cómoda para retirar de lá de dentro uma caixinha de mogno trancada à chave, que abriu sem demoras. Haviam alguns pergaminhos e objectos pessoais da mulher, mas aquele que ela considerava mais precioso (além da chucha do seu menino…) era o seu caderno de poemas. Fora ali que escrevera variadas poesias, quer fossem por meio da criatividade, quer fossem um desabafo do seu dia-a-dia. Aquele pequeno caderno, com capa preta e velha e folhas amareladas, sabia mais dela do que o seu próprio marido alguma vez soube. Aquelas páginas desbotadas foram as únicas a saber do charme que fora imposto nela por um moreno arrebatador, que partira sem lhe deixar mais do que a promessa de um ínfimo sentimento, considerado impuro pelo próprio.

O seu marido não gostaria de saber aquilo. Talvez tenha sido essa a razão que a levou a nunca contar nenhum facto que ali aparecesse, além do que seria um escândalo se tornado público. Narcissa acreditava que o seu filho nunca iria perceber o porquê de ela o ter feito e, o mais provável, era nem o aceitar. Mas o que mudaria agora? Nada.

Por essa mesma razão, Narcissa Malfoy, viúva há um ano, pegou no pequeno caderno e desceu com ele até ao escritório. Lá, escreveu uma pequena nota, enrolou o livro e o bilhete num papel duro e selou-o com mágica, permitindo apenas que este fosse aberto pelo seu próprio filho. Depois, dirigiu-se a uma sala adjacente à cozinha, onde permaneciam agora apenas duas corujas – a sua e a do seu falecido marido, Lucius -, e, após atar um cordel à volta do embrulho, deixou que a coruja o pegasse com o bico.

- Entrega ao Draco. – fez uma pequena festa na cabeça do animal e viu-o partir logo de seguida. Sorrindo melancolicamente, voltou para o seu quarto, onde se recostou para ler um livro.

* * *

- Draco! – ele ouviu Harry gritar – Chegou um embrulho da tua mãe para ti! – o loiro franziu o sobrolho e, após marcar devidamente a página onde ia, pousou o livro cuidadosamente em cima da cama, descendo até à cozinha. O que quereria Narcissa? Eles tinham praticamente acabado de sair de lá, era simplesmente impossível que ela tivesse um novo assunto para tratar. Certo?

- Deve ser importante… está selado com mágica e tudo. – Harry informou, ao que Draco pensou mentalmente "errado!". Pegou o embrulho das mãos de Harry e viu este voltar-se para Nix², a coruja de sua mãe, afagando-lhe as penas e dando biscoitos próprios para o animal. Draco não resistiu a dar um risinho pelo nariz e a girar os olhos. Talvez um dia procurasse por uma coruja das neves parecida com Hedwig para diminuir as saudades que ele sentia do animal.

Voltou-se, então, para o embrulho e levantou uma sobrancelha ao deparar-se com um caderno. Só faltava aquilo ser um guia prático da dona de casa…

- E então? – o moreno perguntou, abraçando-o pelas costas – Não me digas que esse livro é de contos infantis e estou encarregado de tos contar à noite… - gozou. Draco deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

- Não gosto de contos infantis. – mentiu com desprezo. Abriu a capa do caderno e viu lá um pergaminho, que logo começou a abrir para ler.

- O que diz? – Harry questionou, ainda a esfregar as costelas.

- Não tenho visão laser, Potty. – este ignorou o comentário, ciente de que mudá-lo seria torná-lo em alguém que não ele. Draco deixou-se ser abraçado novamente pelo moreno, que lhe depositou um beijo no pescoço. Ignorando o arrepio que lhe subiu a espinha, focou o seu olhar nas letras perfeitas que sua mãe escrevera.

"_Talvez assim entendas a minha serenidade.  
__Beijos, Mãe._"

Sem perceber completamente o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, virou uma página do caderno, perfeitamente consciente de que Harry também via o seu conteúdo. Começou a ler aquilo que parecia uma introdução.

"_Nunca vira razão  
__Para memórias escrever  
__Mas temo que o meu coração  
__Não se possa estender  
__Para guardar, então, tanta paixão.  
__Faço um esforço,  
__Uso tinta e uma pena.  
__Começo, pois, a rimar,  
__Sendo a minha experiência pequena.  
__Talvez tenha de me apresentar,  
__Sou Narcissa, muito prazer.  
__Mas terei consequentemente de contar  
__Tudo aquilo que me faz sofrer?  
__Por ora basta mostrar  
__O quão grata sou  
__Por ter sido tão amada  
__Por aquele que tanto me beijou.  
__Vou deixar para uma próxima  
__O relato de um amor  
__Que além de verdadeiro,  
__Foi arrebatador._"

Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao terminar a leitura do poema e sentiu Harry beijar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

- Parece que a tua mãe decidiu contar-nos a sua relação tórrida de amor com o teu pai. – o rapaz voltou a beijar o loiro no pescoço, dando depois uma pequena mordida.

- Parece que sim. Mas acho que leio o resto depois… - voltou-se para Harry e beijou-o carinhosamente.

* * *

Mexeu-se na cama lentamente, apenas para conseguir sair do abraço de Harry que, como sempre, já dormia. Ele era _sempre_ o primeiro a adormecer. Impressionante como alguém conseguia dormir tanto…

Draco vestiu os seus boxers³ e, mesmo descalço, desceu até à cozinha para pegar o caderno que tinha deixado em cima da bancada. Quando o tinha nas suas mãos, ponderou em subir novamente e ler perto do seu moreno, mas se a sua mãe queria que apenas ele soubesse do conteúdo do caderno, era porque o que lá estava escrito era demasiado pessoal para ser partilhado que não com ele.

Por essa mesma razão recostou-se no sofá e relaxou, pronto para ler o que viesse a seguir da primeira página que lera.

"_Para percebermos o presente,  
__Temos de entender o passado,  
__É por isso eu vou escrever cuidadosamente  
__Tudo o que a mente tinha guardado.  
__Foi a um de Setembro  
__Que o vi pela primeira vez  
__E ainda hoje me lembro  
__Da confusão que ele fez.  
__Era irrequieto e divertido,  
__Alto e moreno,  
__Os seus cabelos formavam vários bicos;  
__Piscou-me o olho por divertimento._"

- Ahn?... – Draco sussurrou para o nada. Que porra era aquela?! O seu pai não era moreno e o seu cabelo não tinha bicos! Era loiro, sedoso e PERFEITO! Agora ele percebia porque vinha o caderno num embrulho selado magicamente. Oh, Merlin…

"_Mas aquele sorriso malandro  
__E aquele olhar brilhante  
__Viriam a criar o pranto  
__Que a Lua ouviu tanto.  
__Logo o seu nome  
__E as rivalidades familiares  
__Vieram eliminar qualquer hipótese  
__Para prazeres trocarmos.  
__Remediámos de várias formas,  
__Isto ainda na escola,  
__Mas logo criámos normas,  
__E os sentimentos ficaram nas sacolas.  
__Foi errado, agora eu sei.  
__Mas o passado já está feito  
__E o presente não tem lei.  
__Por isso escrevo onde me deito,  
__Onde o meu marido dorme,  
__De todos estes pensamentos ausente  
__E do meu dilema igualmente.  
__O meu coração pede por algo mais  
__E é isso que me machuca tanto.  
__Terei eu o direito,  
__De vestir aquele manto,  
__E esquecer o preconceito?  
__Ele também tem uma mulher,  
__Ainda que eu permaneça nele.  
__Será que se ele puder,  
__Me tornará dele?  
__Ele ama-a, não haja dúvida,  
__Mas também eu amo Lucius  
__De uma forma bem estúpida._"

Fechou o livro. Agora as coisas pareciam sérias demais, tão sérias que ele já não tinha certeza se que queria ler mais. A sua mãe gostava de outro homem quando era casada com o seu pai?...

Deixou a cabeça cair no encosto do sofá enquanto ponderava a questão. O que a sua mãe fizera não estava certo. Ela traíra o _seu pai_?

Levantou-se rapidamente sentindo-se agoniado com a ideia. Quando se ama não se trai. Não há dúvida. Pelo menos não ao ponto de se fazer uma estupidez daquele género. Quando se ama não pensamos em mais nada a não ser estar com quem nos completa, em partilhar os nossos problemas para nos sentirmos apoiados; damos tudo o que conseguimos de nós e esperamos receber de volta.

Como fora a mãe dele capaz de fazer algo assim?

* * *

- Devias vestir qualquer coisa. – Harry disse enquanto bocejava. Draco mantivera-se a olhar para o tecto. – Estou a falar a sério, Draco! – ele gritou da cozinha. O loiro apenas suspirara e se levantara em direcção à janela da sala. Encontrava-se em pleno dilema: não tinha a certeza de que a sua mãe traíra o seu pai, mas não queria continuar a ler por temer encontrar algo que o fizesse arrepender-se. Queria descobrir que não acontecera nada de mal, de que a sua mãe esquecera o tal homem e, inclusive, começara a amar o seu pai. Eles foram felizes, nunca houve uma discussão séria demais, o seu pai nunca dormira no sofá, não existia motivo para desconfiar de nada.

Mas ela própria admitira que o amava "de uma forma bem estúpida".

- O que se passa? – ouviu Harry às suas costas.

- Nada.

- E eu não dormi nestas últimas duas horas… - ironizou, ao que Draco sorriu. – Tem a ver com aquele caderno de poemas da tua mãe? – o outro suspirou.

- Tem, mas não posso contar…

- Vais começar com segredos? – disse ressentidamente, ao que Draco o olhou.

- Não são segredos, okay? Deixa-me ler o caderno _todo_, depois falamos sobre ele. – ouviu Harry suspirar.

- Certo. – o loiro aproximou-se dele com um sorriso de lado e beijou-lhe o peito. Sentiu o moreno a abraçá-lo e fez uma trilha de beijos até ao pescoço deste, subindo depois para o lóbulo da orelha, onde passou a brincar com sua língua. Começou a sentir a respiração de Harry ofegante e preparava-se para descer a calça dele quando o mesmo o parou. – Er… Draco?

- Hum? – perguntou com a sua boca ainda colada ao pescoço de Harry.

- Eu vou a casa do Ron… - esta era a parte que ele mais gostava na relação deles: primeiro falava-se sobre diversos assuntos que afectavam o momento, depois ele iniciava os preliminares, tendo o cuidado de lhe tocar em pontos sensíveis, e então o Potty dizia que ia ver o Weasel. _Uau._ Limitou-se a fuzilá-lo com o olhar para, de seguida, subir para o quarto e se trancar na casa de banho.

- Idiota… - murmurou enquanto se olhava ao espelho.

* * *

Estava farto de esperar pelo idiota do Potter, mas como ele teimava em não aparecer, Draco limitava-se a ler melhor alguns versos.

Até àquele momento, já tinha percebido que a mãe havia traído o seu pai – aliás, isso era mais do que claro. Até o Kreacker entendia…

Traição essa que havia sido com um moreno qualquer. A questão era: qual a razão específica para que a sua mãe lhe enviasse aquilo? Quer dizer, ele estava a descobrir metade da vida dela e de um homem que não fazia a mínima noção de quem era o que não estava directamente relacionado com a sua vida actual.

_Ele fazia-me sentir viva  
__De uma forma bem diferente  
__Daquilo que Lucius conseguia  
_'_É insano',  
__Dizia ele,  
__Sem prestar realmente atenção  
__Ao porquê do clamar do seu coração.  
_'_Não é insanidade',  
__Eu falei-lhe docemente ao ouvido  
_'_É necessidade.'  
__E com o beijo dele, um gemido foi contido._"

Naquele preciso momento, ele só queria perceber o que relacionava aquele texto com a sua vida actual. Mas não haviam indicações… Ele não estava interessado em saber o que a sua mãe tinha feito com o tal homem. Não mesmo.

Talvez tenha sido essa a razão que o levou a colocar o caderno de lado e a deitar-se no sofá para descansar a vista. Potter não deveria demorar muito – ele assim esperava.

Contudo, Harry acabou por demorar mais tempo do que o normal, e Draco acabou por adormecer no sofá.

* * *

¹ - Oh Merlin, ultimamente só faço frases que criam imagens mentais bizarras e que fazem vomitar. I'm sorry, dears.

² - "A deusa grega Nix era a personificação da noite".

³ - Imagem mental MUITO boa, não reclamem dears. Haha!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Sentiu-se ser abando levemente, enquanto alguém beijava a sua testa. Era uma sensação tão boa que nem sequer ponderou em abrir os olhos, limitando-se a suspirar. Ouviu um risinho.

- Draco, levanta-te. Se dormires aí, amanhã vais ter um torcicolo e eu vou ter de te ouvir a manhã toda… - 'Harry', ele reconheceu. Automaticamente abriu os olhos e focou a figura à sua frente.

- Tendo em conta as horas a que voltaste, deves estar realmente muito preocupado se fico com um torcicolo ou não. – disse de forma completamente azeda, depois de olhar para o relógio. O moreno suspirou e uma tonalidade rosada surgiu nas bochechas do mesmo.

- Desculpa, não queria voltar tão tarde. – e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Eu estava à tua espera para jantar. – disse seriamente.

- Ah! – respondeu Harry, genuinamente surpreso – Eu… Eu não sabia. Eu já…

- Certo, esquece. – levantou-se bruscamente e foi até a cozinha. Quando entrou no cómodo arrependeu-se por não estar a usar nenhuma camisola, devido ao ar fresco que vinha da janela. Contudo, a vontade de _não_ encarar Potter era mais forte que o frio. Logo ouviu o outro entrar na cozinha também enquanto pegava na varinha para aquecer a comida.

- Desculpa, Draco. – sentiu-se ser abraçado por trás. – Eu sei que tens razão para estar chateado, mas por favor não vamos discutir hoje, okay?

- Alguma razão especial para eu não o fazer?

- Já todos sabem. – o loiro virou a cabeça bruscamente.

- Como?

- Eu fui à Toca contar-lhes. – fez sinal com a cabeça em como tinha compreendido.

- E?

- Digamos que algumas pessoas ficaram ligeiramente chocadas e que o Ron me mandou vários feitiços para me tentar trazer de volta à realidade… - Draco girou os olhos - …mas desistiu quando Hermione o ameaçou.

- Básico. – pôs a comida para um prato, tirou um garfo e uma faca da gaveta, e dirigiu-se até ao sofá na sala, sendo sempre seguido por Harry. – Foi por isso que demoraste mais tempo?

- Foi. – o outro respondera-lhe serenamente. Contudo, se Draco se tivesse virado naquela altura, poderia ter apanhado o olhar de Harry bem como a expressão de remorso que lhe dominou a face.

* * *

- Sabes em que estive a pensar? – o moreno perguntou-lhe uns minutos depois de Draco iniciar a sua refeição. Até àquele momento tinham-se mantido sempre em silêncio. Como resposta à pergunta dele, o loiro abanou a cabeça negativamente – Poderíamos comprar uma televisão. – Draco engasgou-se – Vivemos fora da zona mágica, porque não? Aposto que acabarias por te divertir… Aliás, eu acho um pouco entediante não ver televisão. Sabias que a Hermione tem uma TV enorme em casa?

- Televisão é uma coisa Muggle, Harry. Eu não quero – sibilou – esse género de artimanhas a estragar a decoração da minha sala-de-estar magnífica, okay?

- Oh, vá lá, Draco! Até pareces uma bicha a falar… - como resposta levou um calduço.

- Então compra a merda do aparelho, se te faz mais feliz!

* * *

Draco pegou na sua camisola preta e vestiu-a rapidamente, enfiando-se depois nos lençóis da sua cama. Segundos depois, Harry fazia o mesmo.

- Ainda estás chateado, Draco? – o moreno sussurrou.

- Não. - respondeu seco. Sentiu o outro a virar-se na cama e esperou por um abraço que não veio. Passados uns minutos, acabava por adormecer e o seu sono foi povoado por pesadelos.

Ora estava em Hogwarts e se relembrava da morte de Crabbe, ora sonhava com imagens desconexas que nunca conseguiu identificar claramente. Mas haviam muitas cores. Azul, verde, vermelho, prateado, castanho. Nada claro, apenas vários flashes que faziam o seu subconsciente pedir para que ele despertasse. A única coisa que sabia é que, quando acordou sobressaltado durante a noite e se aproximou de Harry para dormir melhor, estranhou o facto de um chupão marcar a pele deste.

* * *

Quando Draco acordou na manhã seguinte não encontrou Harry na cama. Levantou-se e fez a sua higiene matinal, vestiu-se vagarosamente e desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Tudo normal e silencioso. Harry tinha saído.

Bem, isso apenas o ajudava à decisão que ele queria tomar: falar com a sua mãe.

Aquele caderno andava a criar-lhe alguma comichão nos dedos e atrás da orelha, além disso, Draco temia o que poderia encontrar a seguir. Já progredira na sua leitura o suficiente para descobrir coisas demasiado íntimas sobre a sua mãe que não estava interessado em saber, mas nunca havia tido nenhuma pista do homem a não ser o cabelo dele ser escuro e despenteado. Merlin, que falta de classe…

Depois de comer a torrada e beber meia chávena de leite – o que Harry chamaria de suplemento matinal e não pequeno-almoço -, Draco dirigiu-se até à sala, escreveu um bilhete para Harry a dizer que ia ver a sua mãe e Aparatou para a mansão.

Ainda ponderou em Aparatar mesmo dentro da casa, mas uma vez que já não vivia lá, resolveu fazer como qualquer outra pessoa.

Segundos depois aparecia um elfo qualquer que lhe abria a porta e o dirigia até à sala enquanto a sua mãe não descia. Não esperou muito, na verdade. Poucos segundos depois, ela descia as escadas mais bela do que sempre, usando um vestido preto comprido e folgado e um coque no cabelo.

Ela dirigiu-se até ao loiro e deu-lhe um beijo afectuoso na bochecha.

- Porque não Aparataste directamente?

- Não achei educado. – disse, movendo os ombros.

- Esta casa também é tua, ainda que já não vivas cá. – retorquiu enquanto lhe ajeitava o cabelo. Argh, como ele odiava que a mãe o penteasse. – Então, o que te traz cá?

- Sabes bem do que se trata, mãe. – viu-a sorrir de lado – Acho que temos de esclarecer algumas coisas.

- Não te devo esclarecimentos, filho. – a frase foi dita docemente, mas Draco conseguiu discernir o aviso por trás daquelas palavras. Ela não iria admitir que ele a julgasse.

- Certo, então deves-me algumas explicações. – ela girou os olhos – Quem é ele? – Narcissa olhou-o surpreendida.

- Não leste o caderno todo?

- Digamos que após ler certas partes deveras íntimas, desisti de o fazer.

- Ora, não era assim tão descritivo. – foi a vez de Draco girar os olhos.

- Pois não, mas acredita que não é nada agradável saber das experiências sexuais da nossa mãe. – ela deu um risinho pelo nariz.

- Certo, então o que queres saber?

- Quem era ele?

- Ah! – deu um suspiro – A questão fulcral do acontecimento não é? – riu melancolicamente – Potter.

- Potter…? – repetiu incrédulo – Traíste o meu pai com o _Potter_? – ela assentiu. – Mas… Tu não amavas o pai? Tu dizes no caderno que o amas de forma diferente.

- E foi de forma diferente, Draco. Lucius era um bom homem, culto, dedicado à família – ao contrário do que dizem as más línguas -, amava-me, tratava-me com carinho, dava-me estabilidade, apesar de tudo. Eu amei o teu pai. Eu amei-o pela forma que se dedicava a mim, pela sua inteligência.

- Mas traíste-o. – acusou.

- James tinha uma personalidade irreverente que me prendeu desde que o conheci, Draco. James era diferente. James não conhecia limites. James era… insano. – e deu uma gargalhada.

Draco suspirou.

- Isso não é lá uma grande explicação, sabes?

- Se eu te perguntasse porque razão amavas o Harry em vez da Pansy, saberias explicá-lo?

- A Pansy guincha, o Harry fala. Serve?

* * *

- Não dá para explicar o que sentia realmente, Draco. – o loiro recostou-se no sofá.

- Foi por isso que aceitaste logo a minha relação com o Harry?

- Podemos dizer que sim. – ela voltou a mexer-lhe no cabelo, ainda que soubesse o quanto o mesmo odiava. – E como está o Potter?

- Bem. – disse sem emoção. – Deve estar, neste momento, a trazer uma _Televê_ para casa. – Narcissa levantou uma sobrancelha – Uma aparelho Muggle que mostra imagens e que tem vários números que permite ver vários programas.

- É giro? – perguntou descrente.

- Ele diz que sim, eu acho que vai destruir a decoração.

* * *

Depois de se ter despedido da sua mãe, Desaparatou de volta para a sua casa. Encontrou Harry sentado no sofá e uma enorme coisa cinzenta colada na chaminé magnífica que eles tinham.

- Ah, finalmente chegastes! – Harry gritou. Saltou do sofá e deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios, voltando-se, então, para o dito cujo aparelho. – O que achas?

- Isso é que é a _Televê_? – replicou.

- TV, não televê… - o loiro girou os olhos – Coloquei um feitiço que a agarrou à chaminé e outro que não permitisse o aparelho a ficar demasiado quente para não se estragar. – puxou-o pela mão e sentou-se de novo no sofá. Isto, - pegou num objecto cheio de botões – é o comando da TV. Carregas num número, e ela liga-se no canal correspondente ao número.

- Ah. – respondeu distraído, enquanto reparava que o chupão que encontrara no pescoço do moreno na noite anterior permanecia lá, acabando por se abstrair.

- Não pareces entusiasmado. – Harry disse, desiludido.

- Na verdade estou mais interessado em perceber como fiz esse chupão que tens no pescoço. – um rubor apareceu na face do outro.

- Ah, é… Bem, suponho que beijaste com demasiado afinco essa região. – respondeu-lhe timidamente.

- Eu não me lembro de o fazer… - franziu o cenho – Que estranho.

- Pois é. – Harry coçou a nuca nervosamente e depois voltou a pegar no comando. – Bem, como estava a dizer…

* * *

- Isto é uma chachada, Potter. – repetiu pela milésima vez – Se eles se voltam a beijar, vomito. – fez uma careta.

- O que querias? É um filme romântico, tem de haver mel a cair do céu!...

- Por favor! – gritou exasperado – Eles não se vão beijar _de novo_ pois não? – o rapaz da TV agarrara a rapariga e fez uma trilha de beijos na face dela até à sua boca – Oh, por Salazar… Se me dás licença, vou vomitar à casa-de-banho. – Harry gargalhou.

- Não sejas azedo, Draco.

- Não há mais nada que possamos ver? Assim uma coisa com acção, sangue e montes de mortos? – Harry fitou-o longamente.

- Daqui a duas horas dá o filme "Tubarão"¹.

- Espera, não me contes a história! – fitou-o – É sobre um tubarãozinho abandonado que encontrou a sua cara metade na paragem de autocarro mas acaba por descobrir que ela é uma stripper. – fez um ar dramático para depois o tornar aborrecido - Se é isso, vou dormir. – Harry começou a rir.

- Na verdade é um tubarão gigantesco que morde e mata as pessoas na praia. Acho que vão dar os três filmes seguidos…

- Mas quem é que faz um filme sobre um tubarão assassino?!

- Bem, se quiseres posso sempre mudar para o canal Panda e vemos os desenhos animados do Noddy.

- Quem?

* * *

O loiro gargalhava loucamente no sofá enquanto um homenzinho era comido pelo temido tubarão; Harry acabou por rir, contagiado pelo outro.

- Patético! – gritou o loiro por entre os risos.

- Não estou a ver o que é tão patético e tem tanta piada num homem a ser comido por um tubarão gigante.

- Harry, o homem estava dentro do barco e o tubarão bateu no mesmo até ele cair lá de dentro. Desde quando é que um tubarão é racional o suficiente para bater com as fuças num barco gigante e a _motor_ – ou seja, que se mexe "sozinho"-, até que o homem faça um mortal e caia de chapa na água?²

- Okay, talvez essa cena seja demasiado exagerada.

- Isto devia ser declarado uma comédia. E se o maníaco em caçar o tubarão lhe mandasse rosas, até podia ser uma comédia romântica.

* * *

- O quê? Mais um "Tubarão"?

- Eu disse-te que eram três. – o loiro olhou para ele. – O que foi? Queres ver o Noddy, é? – Draco girou os olhos.

- O que dá a seguir?

- Er… Hostel, acho eu. Mas esse, eu não vejo.

- Porquê?

- É demasiado sanguinário!

- Qual é a história?

- De acordo com o que descobri, são três jovens que vão para uma cidade à procura de sexo e acabam num género de rede em que se vendem pessoas para outras alcançarem o prazer torturando-as. A maior parte dos críticos diz que quem é mais sensível corre o risco de vomitar.

- Ah, afinal a _Televê_ sempre dá alguns filmes de jeito…

* * *

Harry empurrava o seu prato para cima da mesa e desviava a sua atenção para qualquer lado que não fosse a televisão. Já Draco enrolava o esparguete no garfo e levava-o à boca com naturalidade.

- Como é que consegues comer enquanto um maníaco está a cortar a cabeça do gajo?! – indignou-se o moreno, mantendo o seu olhar longe da cabeça cortada e do homem a esvair-se em sangue.

- Qual é o problema? Não é apenas uma história?

- É nojento, Draco.

- É bem mais nojento aqueles pancrácios a beijarem-se um trilião de vezes. – comeu mais uma garfada de esparguete.

- Oh, Merlin. – sussurrou o moreno – Acho que vou vomitar.

- _Éx zum faco, Potta_. – Draco replicou enquanto sorvia o seu esparguete. É escusado dizer que o maníaco passara a esventrar o dito cujo gajo que estava a morrer.

- Eu não sou fraco, sou sensível. – suspirou – A seguir vamos ver uma comédia ou vou ter pesadelos durante a noite. – Draco fitou-o aborrecidamente.

- Eu é que vou ter pesadelos se der um filme romântico.

* * *

Desligaram a televisão e subiram as escadas meio abraçados até ao quarto. Harry deitou-se logo na cama, já Draco foi ao seu armário para tirar o seu pijama preto.

- Draco?

- Hum?

- Tenho vontade de tomar banho. – o loiro girou os olhos.

- E depois? Queres que te esfregue as costas? – Harry riu e aproximou-se de Draco.

- Não, mas podias ir comigo… - e começou a distribuir beijos no pescoço do loiro – E vestir um pijama de outra cor que não fosse preto.

- Eu gosto de preto, Potter… - respondeu-lhe, ainda que a sua voz estivesse meio rouca. Harry beijou-o docemente no nariz e depois passou a sua língua nos lábios do loiro.

- Mas um azul acinzentado ou verde escuro ficava-te melhor, sabes? – mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha – Sempre ficavas mais colorido. – Harry empurrou o loiro até à porta do armário e, sem deixar de beijar o outro, tirou lá de dentro um pijama azul acinzentado propositadamente arrumado naquele sítio, e depois guiou Draco até a casa-de-banho. Já referi que eles tinham _jacuzzi_?

* * *

- Potter, já chega. – gritou, quando Harry lhe pôs espuma na cara pela terceira vez consecutiva - Estou todo enrugado, deixa-me sair do banho.

- Não. Aqui está-se muito bem…

- Argh, Potter! Pareço uma passa! – o outro riu-se escandalosamente, mas parou ao ver a cara do loiro.

- Okay, vamos lá sair deste _jacuzzi_ enorme, confortável e relaxante.

- Exacto, e depois vamos dormir.

- Mas ainda é muito cedo, Draco! – este girou os olhos.

- Que atitude tão infantil, Harry… - e saiu do abraço de Harry e do banho, dirigindo-se até à sua toalha, enquanto os seus cabelos pingavam o chão todo.

Segundos depois, Harry fazia o mesmo e começaram a limpar-se com as respectivas toalhas.

Enquanto Harry insistia em _não secar_ os cabelos e pingar o chão ainda mais do que já estava pingado, Draco começou, lentamente, a vestir o seu pijama azul que Harry lhe tinha trazido. Começou por vestir as calças, que lhe ficavam ligeiramente largas, e passou, de seguida, para a camisola de mangas curtas.

Quando desenrolou a dita peça de roupa, uma caixinha verde-seco caiu para o chão e ele apressou-se a apanhá-la.

- Que raio é isto? – perguntou, fitando Harry, que mexia nervosamente nos cabelos.

- Bem… Eu passei por uma loja… hoje. E vi lá isso e… Não sei… Achei que talvez gostasses, sabes?

- Mas o que é?

- Abre a caixa e vê, não é, Draco?

- Argh, como te odeio, Potter. – brincou, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Sentiu Harry aproximar-se lentamente como se temesse a reacção dele diante do objecto que estava na caixa que o loiro, agora, abria. Num primeiro instante, ficou sem reacção. Só quando Harry lhe perguntou se ele gostava, é que realmente tomou consciência daquilo que tinha à sua frente.

A caixa verde-seco, agora completamente aberta, mostrava duas alianças de ouro branco e sem ornamentos que, contudo, expunham toda a elegância necessária naquela superfície lisa.

- E então? – Harry perguntou, o nervosismo agora mais evidente.

Draco retirou uma aliança e observou-as por dentro. Ligeiramente imperceptível, as palavras "Malfoy & Potter" brilhavam à luz da lua que entrava pela janela.

- Draco?! – perguntou o moreno.

O loiro sorriu de lado perante a exasperação de Harry e virou-se de frente para ele.

- Dizem ambas o mesmo?

- Er… Sim… - respondeu-lhe Harry, enquanto coçava a cabeça. Draco pegou numa aliança e colocou-a no seu dedo, pegando depois na outra, colocando-a no dedo de Harry.

- A tua falta de resposta está a irritar-me _ligeiramente_, sabes, Draco? – este deu uma gargalhada e beijou Harry suavemente. – Isso é um "sim, adorei, Harry"? – como resposta, voltou a beijá-lo.

* * *

Já estavam deitados há alguns minutos e em pleno silêncio, limitando-se a fitar um ao outro. Apesar das inumeráveis diferenças entre eles, conheciam-se bem o suficiente para assim permanecerem e para compreenderem todo o carinho que sentiam um pelo outro. Talvez fosse essa a razão para Draco se sentir relutante em perguntar algo, mas Harry percebeu que ele queria perguntar alguma coisa e obrigou-o a falar. Algo relativamente normal entre eles. Aliás, se Draco não falasse, acabaria por ser persuadido… E que fique subentendida a perversidade que as palavras possam conter.

- Só queria perceber porque decidiste comprar alianças para nós usarmos. – respondeu-lhe após ser _ameaçado_.

- Então… Somos um casal, ainda que não estejamos casados, certo? E casais têm alianças… Achei que seria uma boa ideia. Mas se não-

- Não tenho nada contra as alianças, Harry. – desviou-lhe a franja dos olhos – Apenas me senti curioso sobre aquilo que te levou a comprá-las.

- Quero mostrar que somos um casal. Quero mostrar que somos felizes. Sei lá… - Malfoy riu-se.

- Okay, é uma boa justificação.

* * *

¹ - Ahahah, o famoso filme do Spielberg que todos já enjoaram de ver. Pobre Draco.

² - Esta cena não está no filme, foi dita por mim. Ainda que, convenhamos, os tubarões do "Tubarão" sejam estupendamente inteligentes. Anyway Steven, ainda és o rei dos realizadores.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

- Onde vais? – Draco perguntou quando viu Harry pegar as chaves de casa. Sim, aquele idiota usava chaves da sua própria casa, mesmo sendo um feiticeiro…

- Er… A casa do Ron. – corou.

- De novo? – viu Harry suspirar – Okay, desculpa. – colocou-se de joelhos no sofá e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, voltando de seguida para o sofá, com o intuito de ler o caderno de poemas da sua mãe. – Vais demorar muito?

- Penso que sim. Porquê? Tinhas alguma coisa planeada?

- Não. Só para saber. Se vais demorar muito, aproveito, e dou uma volta por aí, para conhecer os vizinhos… - ironizou – E também vou passar pela casa do Blaise e da Luna, da Pansy… - fez um sinal como a mão que indicava que veria mais pessoas.

- Okay, então. Em princípio, vais demorar a tarde toda, não é?

- Pois. – respondeu-lhe, franzindo o cenho – Isso importa?

- Não, óbvio que não. Apenas não queria sentir-me culpado por te deixar demasiado tempo sozinho. – Draco revirou os olhos.

* * *

_Se me perguntassem o que sinto  
__Cada vez que relembro  
__A noite em que recebi a notícia,  
__Naquele curto espaço de tempo,  
__À mesa e em família,  
__Eu apenas saberia responder,  
__Que além de perda e tristeza,  
__Dia-a-dia, me sinto morrer.  
__Como eu desejei  
__Naquele dia  
__Poder voltar atrás  
__E ouvir o que o meu coração dizia,  
__Apenas para poder abraçar  
__Com amor,  
__Apenas para o alcançar  
__Sem pudor,  
__Apenas para o ver  
__E sentir  
__Apenas para o ter  
__E sorrir.  
__O meu marido não desconfiou;  
__O meu Draco era demasiado novo.  
__Então, como desabafar  
__Todo o tormento  
__Que me consumia,  
__Lentamente, por dentro?  
_'_Faço um esforço,  
__Uso tinta e uma pena.  
__Começo, pois, a rimar,  
__Sendo a minha experiência pequena.'  
__É, então, que a minha mente  
__E o meu coração  
__Se agarram desesperadamente  
__Às memórias e à paixão  
__Que por ele senti  
__Sem nunca me destruir  
__Para que possa, sem ele, continuar a sorrir._

'Demasiado dramático', pensou Draco. Mas, pensando bem, como se sentiria ele sem o _seu_ Potter? Aqueles poemas eram demasiado complexos, ou talvez fossem demasiado simples e não expressassem completamente os sentimentos da sua mãe. A verdade, é que tudo aquilo se passava, e a sua mãe continuava a mesma. Sempre foi igual, durante tantos anos, quando amava outro homem além do seu pai.

É isso possível? Amar duas pessoas tão distintas? Ele achava que não e, de certa forma, abominava a traição. Contudo, talvez a sua mãe estivesse numa ocasião diferente…

- Certo, chega. – disse a si próprio quando achou que era hora de fazer as visitas.

Iria apenas andar pelo bairro pacato e ver as pessoas (que Harry insistia serem simpáticas, ainda que alguns estivessem a caminhar para o "idoso" ou já o fossem), apenas para se ambientar ainda melhor. Afinal, eles apenas lá estavam há uma semana e Harry ainda estava a arranjar algumas coisas relacionadas com a casa, regulamentos mágicos, permissões para Aparatar e por aí. O bairro era totalmente Muggle, e Harry não estava enganado ao dizer que, ali, estariam descansados. Era por essa mesma razão que o Ministério da Magia queria ver algumas condutas cumpridas e dar benefícios a quem as cumprisse – ou seja, o caso deles.

A guerra acabara à dois anos. Foi nessa altura que muitas coisas mudaram na sua vida. Foi, inclusive, nessa altura, que reviu alguns conceitos. Poder? Óbvio que sim, mas todos os poderes têm um limite e não devemos ultrapassá-los. Confiança e amizade? Também. Draco começou a dar valor àqueles que, durante muito tempo, considerou conhecidos-de-alto-grau-de-confiança, para os tornar amigos. E é aí que entra Harry.

_Naquele dia a seguir à batalha final, em que todos se juntaram à mesa para saborear uma refeição e juntarem as suas famílias, decidiu sair do abraço dos seus pais e dar uma volta pelos jardins. Não sabia, realmente, o que imaginava encontrar: os corpos já tinham sido retirados – algumas pessoas velavam-nas no momento, aliás -, a relva, as árvores, as flores… estavam destruídos devido a todo o alvoroço que se instalara no castelo de Hogwarts. Mas a verdade é que, ainda assim, dirigiu-se para perto do lago e sentou-se no chão._

_Tirou os sapatos e as meias, arregaçou as calças e molhou os pés. Ficou ali, daquela maneira, durante muito tempo, enquanto via a lula gigante mexer-se lentamente. Pela sua mente passaram imagens desconexas do dia anterior e sentiu-se levemente derrotado. Nunca imaginaria que aquela guerra seria tão… brutal. O loiro nunca imaginara que se poderia sentir grato por alguém lhe ter salvo a vida ou pelos seus pais o continuarem a amar como sempre o amaram. Ele nunca esteve preparado e naquele momento, teve a certeza, ficaria marcado para sempre, quer fosse pela caveira no seu braço pálido, quer fosse pelas más memórias._

_Teria de se apresentar no Ministério da Magia e seria julgado no Wizengamot pela marca e por muito mais. A sua família seria toda acusada, decerto. E, daquela vez, não havia um Dumbledore para ser piedoso e simpático. O que iria argumentar em sua defesa? _O simples motivo de dizer que seguir aquilo em que acreditava é razão para me deixar em Azkaban_, pensou Draco, na altura. Mas, afinal, qual é o mal em acreditar que Mudbloods não deveriam ser inseridos no mundo mágico? O único infortúnio, foi seguir alguém demasiado obcecado em algo que não era exterminar os indignos, mas sim todos os que Potter amava e o próprio._

_Potter. O Potter que o tirara da sala em chamas, o Potter que, juntamente com o Weasley o salvara uma segunda vez – ainda que acabasse por ser esmurrado -, o Potter que salvou o mundo mágico. Ele vira, detrás de uma pilastra que, miraculosamente, ainda estava de pé, a luta contra Voldemort. Potter vencera-o com a sua varinha. A varinha que ele tirara a Dumbledore¹ quando o Desarmou, aquela varinha que ajudara Potter… aquela varinha…_

_- Merda. – ele sussurrou para si próprio. Ele tivera uma varinha que lhe poderia ter causado a morte; ele roubara essa varinha de alguém importante para Potter. O seu destino era Azkaban, certamente. Mas então… Se havia tanto rancor como ele achava pela parte de Potter, porque não o deixara morrer e ao Goyle, tal como aconteceu com Crabbe? Porquê ajudá-lo, quando simplesmente podia sair da situação sem ser directamente culpado da sua morte?_

_Deitou-se na relva e ficou assim, apático, durante muito tempo. Não queria pensar no que viria a seguir, não queria relembrar o dia anterior. Queria apenas ficar ali e sentir-se em Paz enquanto podia._

_Ouviu algumas vozes ao longe e, quando virou a cara, sorriu ironicamente ao ver o Weasel e a Granger. Sinceramente, aqueles estavam destinados a ficar juntos… Não viu Potter. Bem, provavelmente estava com a Weasley nalgum canto, ou então a dormir… Forçando o seu pensamento, não se lembrava de o ver no Salão Nobre, mas a Weasley estava lá quando ele saíra. Certo, chega de paranóia. O Potter estava onde quer que estivesse e isso não interessava._

_Olhou as nuvens no céu e deixou-se ficar assim por quase duas horas. O Weasel e a Granger entraram, mas, se tinham reparado nele, ignoraram-no. Por esse motivo, foi com surpresa que ouviu passos atrás de si e se virou repentinamente. Quando deu conta, Harry Potter já se tinha descalçado e tirado as meias, para depois colocar os pés na água também._

_- Está-se bem aqui, não é? – o moreno perguntou._

_- É. – respondeu-lhe, porém, estava demasiado estupefacto para articular uma frase decente._

_- Pensei que estivesses com os teus pais. – disse Harry, após uns segundos de silêncio._

_- E eu pensei que estivesses com a Weasley… - o outro riu._

_- Eu estive a dormir._

_- Não que isso me interesse._

_- Claro que não._

_- Porquê, Potter? – a pergunta saíra da sua boca repentinamente, sem sentido, mas o outro sorriu e fitou-o._

_- Eu estava na Torre de Astronomia. – o loiro olhou para ele, chocado – Tu não querias, Malfoy. Deixas-te o orgulho vencer-te e não pediste ajuda, mas não querias. Hesitaste demais, para quem o queria matar._

_- E agora? – perguntou, temeroso. Merlin, ele estava a falar com o Potter _amigavelmente_!_

_- Agora o quê? – viu Potter franzir o cenho – Queres saber o que vai acontecer? – assentiu ligeiramente sem o olhar nos olhos. – Vais ter de te apresentar no Wizengamot, junto com os teus pais._

_- Azkaban? – sussurrou._

_- Só enquanto não são julgados e libertados. – virou-se para o moreno de forma tão brusca que o seu pescoço estalou._

_- Libertados? Como é que sabes que vamos ser libertados?!_

_- Porque eu vou testemunhar a vosso favor, ainda que não possa prometer que eles não manipulem as sessões para vocês ficarem lá presos mais tempo que o necessário._

_- Vais testemunhar a nosso favor? Tu?!_

_- Não. – ironizou - Vou mandar uma coruja ao Voldemort a pedir uma declaração em como te revelaste incompetente e quase traidor perante o Lorde, bem como a tua mãe o atraiçoou pelas costas e o teu pai se lixava para se ele vivia ou morria._

_- Estás a falar a sério, Potter?_

_- É óbvio que estou, Malfoy. Não posso livrar-vos de algumas sentenças merecidas que possam surgir, mas não vos vou deixar lá dentro. – suspirou – A tua mãe, Malfoy, foi bastante inteligente², sabes? E, talvez, se não fosse ela a dar uma mãozinha, nenhum de nós estaria aqui e nem Hogwarts de pé._

_- E o que fez ela, exactamente?_

_- Ela mentiu a Voldemort. Disse que eu tinha morrido, enquanto eu respirava relaxadamente. – sorriu melancolicamente – Talvez lhe devesses perguntar. Caso contrário, espera pela sessão no Wizengamot, e logo saberás. – por alguma razão desconhecida, Draco acabou por sorrir também, ainda que fosse um sorriso envergonhado. – Bem, tenho algumas coisas para resolver. – o moreno levantou-se e pegou nas suas coisas, começando a andar para o castelo. Sentindo que aquela seria a última oportunidade de fazer aquilo que seria a sua obrigação, Draco colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e sussurrou:_

_- Obrigado, Potter._

_- Eu ouvi isso muito bem! – o outro gritou-lhe, e Draco acabou por gargalhar._

A partir daquele dia, muitas sessões em tribunal se seguiram e Harry aparecera em todas para o defender e à sua família. Acabaram por pagar apenas uma caução ao Ministério e todos os artefactos que contivessem Magia Negra foram entregues ao Ministério, incluindo livros. Isso acabou por surpreender Harry, que imaginava a biblioteca da Mansão Malfoy atolada de livros "malignos", e acabou por se revelar uma biblioteca atolada de romances e livros históricos, enquanto que apenas uma pequena porção continha Magia Negra.

_- Achavas o quê, Potter? Que a minha biblioteca era o arsenal de Magia Negra? – zombou._

_- É, alguma coisa do género._

Riu ao lembrar-se daquele dia.

Entretanto, no meio disso tudo, Harry e Ginny acabaram por não reatar por acharem que deveriam ter uns tempos apenas para eles e só depois pensarem neles como um casal novamente. Ron e Hermione assumiram perante todos o namoro, e em toda a parte formaram-se casalinhos felizes e saltitantes por toda a Inglaterra, o que estava a irritar o loiro ligeiramente.

Inevitavelmente, ele e Potter cruzaram-se muitas vezes e acabaram por criar uma relação saudável, algo entre a amizade e o mero conhecimento um do outro. E sem realmente se aperceberem, acabaram por passar uma noite juntos. E então outra. E outra. E mais outra. Até que começaram a passar as tardes juntos. Depois as tarde e as manhãs. O dia. O_s_ dia_s_. Semanas. Mantiveram uma relação durante cerca de um ano e meio, apesar de nunca a terem assumido publicamente. Primeiro, porque não encaravam aquilo que tinham como uma relação, mas sim como um bom momento. Depois acharam que era um assunto demasiado delicado e então começaram a encontrar-se às escondidas. Draco quase apostava que o Weasel ainda achava que Harry estava a brincar.

Bom, mas para alguma coisa havia de servir a Granger, que acabaria por acalmar o seu noivo (sim, finalmente estavam juntos, depois de ele próprio ter dado uma mãozinha).

Os seus amigos ainda não sabiam de nada, e ele estava decidido a contar-lhes. Todo o mundo mágico achava que eles se davam bem devido à convivência constante durante os julgamentos da família Malfoy (todos excepto Rita Skeeter, a destemida repórter…). O seu relacionamento seria um choque, e Draco estava imensamente interessado em ver qual seria a reacção das fãs do _seu_ Potter. Ele ia rir muito.

Andou pelo caminho empedrado da casa de Blaise e Luna e tocou à campainha. Passados alguns segundos apareceu um elfo que, ao reconhecê-lo, o dirigiu com um sorriso satisfeito até à sala de visitas dos Zabini.

- Olá, Malfoy! – disse uma voz etérea passados uns segundos, e ele virou-se para observar Luna descer as escadas, com uma barriguinha saliente.

- Lovegood. – disse, cumprimentando-a com dois beijos na face, ao que ela retribuiu - Então, como vai a minha afilhada? – perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Quantas vezes vou ter de repetir que é um rapaz? – respondeu-lhe a loira com um pequeno sorriso.

- Como se tu soubesses isso, Lovegood…

- Argh, é Zabini! – ele ouviu uma voz conhecida às suas costas retrucar – Z-A-B-I-N-I! – Draco dirigiu-se até ao amigo e deram um aperto de mãos – Maldita mania de lhe chamares Lovegood!

- Lovegood tem classe. – o loiro piscou um olho a Luna – Zabini é um nome feio… - ele e a loira começaram a rir, sendo que a última o fez escandalosamente.

* * *

- Eu sabia! – gritou Luna enquanto dava pequenos pulinhos no sofá – Eu sempre desconfiei que havia alguma coisa entre vocês os dois! – Draco fitou o amigo, ansiosamente, ainda que não o confessasse.

- Estás a falar a sério, Draco? – o loiro assentiu – E há quanto tempo?

- Um ano e meio.

- Um ano e meio?! Mas… nunca disseste nada!

- Isso não interessa! – disse Luna, que ainda dava pulinhos – Vão casar-se?

- Bem… n-nós não falámos nem pensámos nisso…

- Mas vocês estão a viver juntos?

- Sim, Blaise, há duas semanas.

- Como é que nunca percebemos?

- Bom, nós não andávamos propriamente por aí a abraçar-nos e a beijar-nos no meio da rua, então era um pouco difícil saberem-no.

- Ah, estou tão feliz por vocês! – gritou Lovegood que, de seguida, quase sufocou Draco ao abraçá-lo.

* * *

Certo. Visitas feitas, caras chocadas observadas… Bom, nada que ele não esperasse. Afinal era _O Potter_ e _O Malfoy_. Pansy quase chorara, mas ele suspeitava que não era por amor, mas sim por se achar insuficiente para ele. Bem, o caso é que Draco não a amava e isso implicava, quase que automaticamente, não se sentir atraído por ela.

Começou a voltar para casa, andando pelo passeio, observando o resto da vizinhança. Via algumas avós a conversar enquanto os netos brincavam nos jardins. Algumas das pessoas disseram-lhe "Boa tarde", ao que ele respondeu educadamente. Quase foi atropelado por um adolescente de skate que era, literalmente, arrastado pelo seu Pastor alemão, e não resistiu a dar uma gargalhada quando o rapaz lhe pediu desculpa enquanto se tentava equilibrar no dito skate. Aparentemente, os jovens gostavam desse desporto, já que Harry falara-lhe nele e haviam mais jovens de skate na rua. Viu um casal de namorados num banco de jardim, que no dito momento precisavam era de uma cama, mas resolveu não se intrometer – aliás, a velhinha do banco ao lado, estava a segundos de lhes mandar a sua bengala -; viu uma senhora dar uma mão a um bebé, que lhe sorriu inocentemente. E sem motivo, Draco acabou por lhe sorrir também.

Bebés. Ele sempre odiara crianças. Crianças a correr pela sala, a saltar na cama, a chorar no banho, a gritar de fome, a rir do Mika – ou seria Mickey? -, a brincar no jardim, a pedir colo, crianças, crianças, crianças! Fora o que ele sempre achava. Contudo, a visão daquela tarde e de outros dias que envolviam crianças não lhe parecia assim tão desagradável como ele pensava. E Harry já lhe falara muitas vezes em crianças. Bem, não interessava no momento. Talvez fosse um assunto que devessem retomar. Viu os portões da sua casa e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso tímido. Se a conversa sobre crianças surgisse, ele estava disposto a levá-la até ao fim. E, aliás, ele tentaria que a conversa surgisse.

Dirigiu-se à porta – Merlin sabia como os elfos lhe faziam falta – e estranhou encontrá-la destrancada. Ele tinha a certeza que a tinha trancado com a sua varinha discretamente e só ele e Harry a podiam destrancar. Bom, ele já deveria ter chegado, ainda que tivesse chegado mais cedo do que o previsto.

Contudo, assim que chegou à sala, viu as almofadas do sofá espalhadas pelo chão, dois copos de sumo na mesa e a televisão acesa. Franziu o cenho e largou o seu casaco fino numa poltrona; subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se para o quarto.

Ouvia vozes enquanto percorria o corredor, mas só estacou realmente quando chegou à porta do quarto. O seu Harry ria. Ria, sussurrava e dava uns fracos gemidos. Sempre acompanhado pela voz de uma mulher.

Levou a mão à maçaneta e abriu a porta, receoso do que poderia ver. Não entrou dentro do quarto. Apenas abriu a porta e a empurrou, vendo Harry deitado na cama, só de calças, enquanto uma mulher de lingerie permanecia sentada em cima dele e o beijava vagarosamente. Conforme a porta se abriu toda, esta bateu na parede e Harry empurrou imediatamente a rapariga para o lado, sentando-se num segundo.

- Draco! – ele gritou. O loiro permaneceu apático a olhar a rapariga tapar-se com as poucas roupas que encontrou no caminho – Calma! Vamos… Vamos falar-

- Cala-te, Potter. – respondeu-lhe. Não foi mais alto do que um sussurro magoado.

- Não, Draco, vamos-

- Não ouses a usar o meu primeiro nome novamente!

- Por favor! – gritou-lhe o moreno de volta, mas Draco foi distraído pelos movimentos da rapariga que, no momento, já tinha uma camisola vestida. Reconheceu as suas feições asiáticas e não conseguiu evitar uma gargalhada sarcástica.

- Chang, não é? – fitou-a enquanto ela olhava nervosamente para Harry – Claro. A dita cuja que perdeu o namorado num torneiro e que a partir daí tentou _agarrar_ o Potter, não é?

- Draco, vamos falar, por favor!

- Vai à merda, Potter! Vai à merda e morre nela! – dirigiu-se ao armário e com um movimento da sua varinha uma mala apareceu e as suas roupas começaram a cair lá dentro.

- Pára, Draco! Temos de falar! Eu não queria- - Draco virou-se e deu-lhe um soco. Quando Harry se voltou a levantar, um fio de sangue escorria do cano da sua boca

- Caralho para as tuas conversas, Potter! E PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR "DRACO"! – pegou na mala e dirigiu-se até à porta, querendo sair de lá o mais depressa possível. Porém, ao ver que esta era demasiado pesada, colocou-a no chão e acabou por a levitar com a varinha pelo corredor até à sala de estar. Harry seguira-o pelo caminho todo.

- Espera, Draco! Vamos-

- NÃO, CARALHO, NÃO! – fitou-o furioso – Engoli muito do meu orgulho para estar aqui hoje, admiti a todas as pessoas que considero importantes a nossa relação, trocámos alianças e tu trocas-me por aquela cabra?!

- Não é bem as-

- Não foi a primeira vez, pois não?! – o moreno ia responder mas Draco cortou-o novamente – Como foi a sensação, Potter?! Foi bom saber que me estavas a pôr os chifres?!

- Nã-

- Divertiste-te muito com a Chang?!

- Desculpa, Draco! Perdoa-me!

- NÃO ME CHAMES "DRACO", MERDA! – Harry avançou para ele com os braços esticados com o intuito de o abraçar, o sangue já a escorrer-lhe pelo queixo, mas Draco recuou e tirou a aliança do dedo. Aproveitando que os braços do outro ainda estavam esticados e as mãos abertas, deu-lhe a aliança e, depois de um olhar de puro ódio, Aparatou para a Mansão Malfoy.

* * *

Subiu as escadas rapidamente e correu até ao seu quarto, trancando-o de seguida sem se importar em avisar alguém da sua presença ou em trazer a mala com as suas coisas junto com ele para o cómodo. Sabia que a sua mãe não tardaria a aparecer para lhe perguntar o que se passava, mas enquanto isso não acontecesse ele permaneceria sentado na sua cama, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça entre as mãos, deixando a franja cair-lhe subtilmente pelos olhos. Porquê? Ele amava Potter. Ele deixara que Potter o conhecesse por inteiro, que Potter o tivesse por inteiro. Ele teve-_o_. Porquê?

Draco acreditara nele durante tanto tempo, arriscara tanto daquilo que ele era para estar com Harry e a paga que recebera fora ser traído? "Quem ama não trai", pensara ele naquele preciso momento. Ele dormira com Harry e amara-o quando outra fazia o mesmo; ele pensou num futuro com Harry enquanto este nem sequer ligava para isso; ele fora trocado por uma mulher.

O Potter que se fudesse. Já não interessava.

- Draco? – ouviu sua mãe perguntar enquanto batia na porta do quarto – Posso entrar?

O loiro levantou-se e destrancou a porta com a varinha, abrindo a porta, deixando-se ser observado pela sua mãe enquanto se encostava no batente da porta.

- O que estás aqui a fazer, Draco?

- Vou voltar para cá. – sussurrou, enquanto se deixava guiar pela mãe até à sua cama. Sentaram-se lado a lado.

- O que se passou? – Draco engoliu em seco enquanto se deixava ser puxado para um abraço. Segundos depois, tinha a cabeça encostada no ombro de Narcissa, enquanto ela lhe passava a mão pelo cabelo.

- Potter.

- Chatearam-se? – o rapaz suspirou, o que deu a confirmação a Narcissa de que eles tinham discutido – Não podes fugir sempre que discutirem, Draco.

- Ele traiu-me. – replicou, sentido. Narcissa parou, momentaneamente, de acariciar os seus cabelos. – Com a Chang.

- De certeza?

- Eu vi! – gritou, indignado, afastando-se do abraço da mãe para a olhar nos olhos – Ele estava na nossa cama com aquela cabra! E não foi a primeira vez que ele fudeu aquela vaca! Eu já vi mais marcas no corpo dele que ele insistia ter sido _EU_ a fazer! – fez uma curta pausa – Eu confiei nele, mãe! E-Eu… - levantou-se e pôs-se em frente à janela para que a sua mãe não visse uma lágrima que caíra. Sentiu a sua mãe aproximar-se e colocar-lhe uma mão no ombro.

- Já falaste com ele sobre isso?

- Não, e não quero voltar a vê-lo à minha frente. – sussurrou, com a voz um pouco tremida, ao que a sua mãe o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso no pescoço.

* * *

Narcissa fitava o portão da Mansão à espera de um sinal de Harry Potter. Havia observado a relação daqueles dois durante demasiado tempo para deixar o seu filho desistir por aquilo que lutara com tanto afinco. Bom, Draco não fazia ideia de que ela sempre soube da relação deles, mas isso também não vem ao caso.

Assim que Potter aparecesse, ela iria preparar uma conversa frutífera a três. Alguma coisa haveria de conseguir dali. Talvez falasse com o Potter primeiro… E se bem o conhecia, devia estar quase a aparecer.

Mal tinha acabado de ter este pensamento, uma figura apareceu do lado de fora do portão e, quase que automaticamente, um elfo apareceu para o levar para a sala de visitas. Narcissa deu um meio sorriso enquanto virava as costas à janela e se sentava no sofá.

Segundos depois, o elfo aparecia anunciado a presença de Potter e este aparecia logo atrás do pequeno ser.

- Olá. – o moreno cumprimentou, incerto.

- Olá, Harry. – respondeu-lhe – Senta-te, por favor. – o rapaz olhou à sua volta e ajeitou os óculos em sinal de nervosismo.

-Bem, na verdade queria apenas saber se o Draco está por aqui…

- Repito: senta-te, _por favor_. – logo o moreno se sentou, intimidado com a falsa gentileza contida nas palavras que saíram da boca da mulher à sua frente. – o Draco veio para cá, sim. E contou-me o que aconteceu. – Harry suspirou e deixou-se escorregar na poltrona que ocupava – Talvez fosse uma boa ideia contares-me o que se passou do teu ponto de vista.

- O Draco está furioso, não é?

- Óbvio que sim, Potter. Traíste-o.

- Mas eu não tive intenção! Eu amo o Draco, só que… Não sei… Eu não procurei outra pessoa porque já não gostava dele ou porque ele já não me fazia feliz! Eu nem sequer consigo explicar porque o fiz! – o moreno levou as mãos ao cabelo, despenteando-o ainda mais – Eu sei que não serve de nada, mas eu estou profundamente arrependido. Eu não queria traí-lo… Mas a Cho começou a seduzir-me a partir do momento em que disse ter uma relação com o Draco, e eu não consegui evitar sentir-me seduzido!

- Se estás a espera que o meu filho te desculpe com esse argumento, podes começar por levantar-te e dirigires-te à porta. - mais uma vez, Potter suspirou – Harry, eu não duvido por um segundo que ames o meu filho. Eu vejo que o amas. Mas traíste-o e isso faz com que ele perca toda a confiança em ti. Faz com que se questione se aquilo pelo que passaram foi tão importante para ti como foi para ele. Fá-lo pensar que apenas te quiseste aproveitar daquilo que ele te estava disposto a dar para teu prazer-

- Não! Eu sempre estive com ele pelas mesmas razoes que ele esteve comigo: amor e afecto um pelo outro. Nunca me quis-

- A partir do momento em que ele te encontra com _outra_ na cama que vocês partilhavam, ele já não tem tanta certeza disso. Põe-te no lugar dele, Potter. Imagina se fosse o oposto. O que sentirias? O que pensarias?

- Eu preciso tanto dele, Mrs. Malfoy… E sinto-me tão mal! Eu não queria traí-lo…

- Mas fizeste-o e é bom que tenhas um argumento magnânime debaixo da capa para me fazeres mudar de ideias. - disse Draco, que se encontrava no cimo das escadas.

- Draco! – o moreno levantou-se num salto – Ouviste o que eu disse?

- Ouvi, ia mandar-te embora assim que entraste na sala, mas depois resolvi esperar e ver o que acontecia. – o loiro mantinha uma pose arrogante com as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto Harry parecia extremamente nervoso. Contudo, se o olhássemos nos olhos, perceberíamos que ele se sentia desesperado.

- Qualquer coisa – disse Narcissa, levantando-se -, estou no meu quarto. – e com isto, a mulher começou a subir as escadas, sorrindo internamente. Parece que afinal já não seria necessário uma conversar frutífera a três. Ah, estes jovens ainda tinham muito que aprender.

* * *

- Podes começar. – Draco disse com a sua voz fria, que no preciso momento demonstrava uma indiferença que magoava Harry mais do que tudo. "És um idiota, Draco", pensou o próprio, "esse infeliz traiu-te, e ainda te preocupas se a voz o magoa ou não. Patético…"

- Er… Eu não sei por onde hei-de começar…

- Talvez pela parte em que me explicas porque razão te deixaste ser seduzido por aquela vaca chinesa? Ou então a parte em que dizias ir a casa do Weasley e ias a casa dela? Ou ainda, a parte em que ela te marcava o corpo e tu dizias que era eu o culpado? Tema de conversa não falta, Potter. – Harry levantou-se subitamente e colocou-se de joelhos em frente ao loiro.

- Tens de perceber, Draco. _Por favor_! Eu juro que te amo-

- Traíste-me! – o moreno agarrou-lhe a face e obrigou-o a olharem-se nos olhos.

- Eu juro que te amo, Draco. Eu juro que nunca te quis magoar. Eu juro que não sinto nada pela Cho-

- Mentiroso!

- Eu juro, Draco! O que tenho de fazer para acreditarem em mim? – Harry encostou a sua testa à de Draco – Eu preciso de ti! Estou arrependido, Draco, e sei que isso não muda o que aconteceu, mas eu amo-te. Eu também mudei muita coisa na minha vida por ti, porque tu eras importante!

- Cala-te, Potter! – sussurrou, raivoso – Se isso fosse verdade-

- Perdoa-me! Eu não te consigo explicar porque te traí e isso não é justificação, eu sei! Mas eu amo-te e nunca te quis magoar, eu amo-te e quero ficar contigo a vida toda! – Draco sentiu o seu queixo ser agarrado pela mão de Potter, e só naquele momento notou que a ferida do soco ainda estava aberta, pois um fio de sangue voltou a escorrer – Nunca mais vou olhar para mais ninguém que não tu, Draco. Nunca tinha parado para pensar realmente qual a importância da Cho, mas quando tu nos viste e saíste de casa, entregaste a aliança com tanto ódio… O meu mundo desmoronou, Draco. E eu só queria bater com a cabeça na parede, saltar da janela, acabar com a Chang e chorar até que me perdoasses!

- Acabar com a Chang? – Draco perguntou repentinamente, cortando o raciocínio do moreno, que franziu o cenho.

- S-Sim…

- Querias acabar com a Chang por minha causa? – ainda sem perceber exactamente o rumo da conversa, Harry afirmou com a cabeça e viu Draco abrir um sorriso irónico. – Esse é um bom tema de conversa, sabes, Harry? – este sorriu largamente e beijou o loiro com desejo, saudade. As línguas tocavam-se fazendo arrepios percorrerem a coluna de ambos os jovens; o sabor a sangue da ferida de Harry misturava-se com a saliva de ambos… Mas isso não interessava. E por essa mesma razão, só pararam de se beijar quando ficaram com falta de ar.

Fitaram-se lentamente; verde no cinzento, respirações entrecortadas, loiro e moreno, gelo e fogo a observarem-se mutuamente como se pudessem ler a mente um do outro.

- Promete, Potter. – sussurrou – Promete que nunca mais te esqueces daquilo que somos. – Harry sorriu e beijou-o, sem nunca deixar de o fitar.

- Prometo, Draco. – Harry levou a mão ao pescoço e tirou de lá um fio prateado com uma aliança dando-a ao outro. Foi a vez de Draco sorrir.

* * *

Narcissa estava novamente à janela da sala de visitas, mas desta vez observava Draco a ir-se embora a pé com Harry. A mala do seu filho já estava em casa deles tendo sido entregue por um elfo, enquanto eles decidiram ir a pé até casa para mostrar ao mundo mágico que estavam juntos. Oh, ela já estava a ouvir e a ver as fãs do Potter a gritar e a desmaiar em plena Diagon Alley…

* * *

- Estão todos a olhar para nós, Draco.

- Completamente compreensível, uma vez que somos dois homens extremamente famosos a andar de mãos dadas em plena Diagon Alley…

- Não deixa de ser irritante.

- Aquela ali – Draco apontou ligeiramente com a cabeça para uma rapariga com um gelado na mão, que no preciso momento começava a derreter. – Está a segundos de desmaiar. Aposto que se nos beijarmos, tem um ataque cardíaco. – sussurrou-lhe maldosamente ao ouvido, fazendo a moça arregalar os olhos, ainda mais do que já estavam, devido ao acto tão íntimo.

- Argh, uma vez Slytherin, sempre Slytherin, não é?

- Se não te calas, atiro-te para aquele beco escuro e violo-te.

- És patético, Draco.

- Tu também, Harry.

- Vou-te beijar. – mal Harry acabou de dizer isto, Draco foi surpreendido pela mão do moreno a segurar-lhe gentilmente o queixo e a virar-lhe a cara para o beijar levemente, apenas como uma carícia.

Quando voltaram a focar a vila, repararam que metade dela tinha parado só para confirmar que eles estavam juntos – ignoremos o facto de que a moça do gelado desmaiara.

Voltaram a andar, apertando levemente a mão um do outro, já que estes continuavam de mãos dadas e dedos entrelaçados.

- Já sei o que vai ser o jantar. – Harry disse repentinamente.

- Vais cozinhar?

- É. O que achas de esparguete à bolonhesa? – os olhos do loiro brilharam momentaneamente.

- Pela milésima vez desde que nos conhecemos, Harry: fazes esparguete à bolonhesa para o jantar e eu sou um homem feliz. – Harry corou.

- Eu sei disso. É por essa razão que vou cozinhar esparguete hoje. – o loiro estacou.

- Isso é uma maneira de te redimires?

- Er… podes dizer que sim. – percebeu o moreno a olhá-lo pelo canto do olho. – Tenho de arranjar maneira de me desculpar, não é? – Draco sorriu e foi a vez de ele beijar Harry.

* * *

Estavam agora a caminho de casa e iam encontrando, pelo caminho, alguns vizinhos. Alguns, mais idosos, cumprimentavam-nos rapidamente, pouco confortáveis com a relação deles; os mais jovens olhavam-nos com um misto de curiosidade e orgulho por estarem a enfrentar uma sociedade conservadora, já os mais novos observavam-nos com o semblante confuso.

Por mera coincidência, Draco voltou a cruzar-se com a senhora que vira à algumas horas e com o seu filho que, desta vez, sorriu abertamente para o loiro. Este sorriu timidamente e piscou-lhe o olho, ao que o bebé levantou a sua mão gorducha e se despediu perante o olhar embevecido da sua mãe.

- Para quem não gosta de crianças, foste muito comunicativo à cinco segundos atrás.

- Digamos que eles já não parecem assim tão aterradores.

- Não?

- Mão. Aliás, não eras tu que querias construir uma grande família? – perguntou incerto, sentindo as bochechas a aquecerem.

- Sim, queria. – fez uma falsa cara de surpresa – Não me digas que estás grávido! – Draco começou a rir escandalosamente.

- E a minha mãe é gorda. – Harry acabou por rir também. – Mas hoje, antes de… - clareou a voz - Bom, mais cedo, quando vinha para casa, pensei um pouco e… Não sei, talvez… Acho que também gostaria…

- De ter um filho? – o outro perguntou esperançosamente.

- É. Talvez-

Harry abraçou Draco tão repentinamente que o loiro cambaleou.

- Só de pensar que fiz o que fiz, Draco…

- Não tínhamos combinado falar desse assunto apenas em alturas de tensão ou dúvida?

- Tu passaste a gostar de crianças por minha causa! Isso é tão import-

- Argh, que lamechice essa coisa de ser importante, Potter! – Harry agarrou-o novamente, mas desta vez capturou os seus lábios no processo, ao que Draco correspondeu.

* * *

¹ - Bem, para quem leu o sétimo livro, eu fiquei confusa sobre como Draco conseguiu obter a varinha que pertencia aos Deathly Hallows. Fui então rever o sexto livro, e o Draco desarma o Dumbledore – o que lhe dava a oportunidade de ficar com a varinha – tal e qual como Harry faz com Draco. Quem leu o sétimo livro, lembrar-se-á de falas da batalha em que o Harry explica, na luta com Voldemort, quem tinha a varinha e porquê, e eu penso, por isso, que foi assim que Draco ficou com a varinha.

² - A Narcissa vai ser venerada por mim para todo sempre pela sua linda atitude.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Harry andava nervosamente de um lado para o outro dentro da pequena sala de espera, sendo observado por um Draco _aparentemente_ calmo, sentado num sofá.

- Não te sentes nervoso, Draco? – o moreno perguntou-lhe, enquanto mexia as mãos nervosamente.

- Não tenho razões para isso. – disse, depois de clarear a voz. Um segundo depois, começava a estalar os dedos perante o olhar de gozo de Harry.

Era possível ouvir, lá fora, muitas crianças a rir e o barulho de baloiços do parque. Aquele local surgira depois da guerra para acolher crianças que haviam perdido a sua família, tal como haviam instituições para acolher e ajudar pessoas idosas sós e sem posses ou, até, pessoas mais jovens que ainda tentavam reconstruir a sua vida. Tinham surgido várias instituições dessas, o que melhorou a vida de muitas pessoas rapidamente, sendo quem, nos dias actuais, algumas das ditas instituições já abrangiam toda a população necessitada e não só as pessoas da guerra.

- Como achas que ele vai ser? - o loiro perguntou enquanto se apercebia que estavam ali à dez minutos.

- Não sei… - respondeu Harry, receoso. – E se ele não gostar de nós? – Draco revirou os olhos.

- Pareces uma bicha a falar, Harry. – este dizimou-o com o olhar – Vai ser um miúdo fantástico, aposto.

- Não podes apostar isso, porque simplesmente nunca viste a criança.

- Mas sendo nós os futuros pais, ele vai ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, claro. – Harry sorriu e sentou-se no sofá ao pé dele. Draco olhou para o relógio. Argh, doze minutos tinham passado e a directora dissera que apenas ia demorar um minuto. Mas, de certa forma, para quem esperara três meses até finalmente terem o direito de adoptar e lhes entregarem uma criança, esperar que esta chegasse não era assim tão mau.

Harry deslizou a sua mão até agarrar a mão do loiro e este apertou-a, sentindo os nervos dissiparem-se. Eles estavam juntos apesar do que tinha acontecido, e estariam sempre juntos para o que desse e viesse.

Draco estava já a sentir-se tentado a olhar novamente para o relógio, quando a porta da sala se abriu e Miss Popkin entrou com um pequeno rapaz pela mão, olhando receoso para o lugar e para eles dois.

- Perdoem-me pela demora, mas aqui o Nicholas estava com vergonha e não queria vir. – Harry e Draco levantaram-se.

De acordo com o que a directora lhes havia dito, Nicholas tinham um ano quando ficara órfão de pais devido a ataques de Death Eaters e permanecera com os avós até ao dia da luta final. Contudo, pouco tempo depois disso, a avó faleceu e o avô, que não se sentia em condições de tratar dele, sentiu-se obrigado a dá-lo a uma dessas instituições.

Acabara por falecer, também, alguns dias depois e o miúdo ficara lá durante mais um ano e meio, até que eles apareceram.

Nicholas tinha três anos, cabelos extremamente pretos e olhos cinzentos¹ que perscrutaram os dois homens timidamente.

Harry avançou e baixou-se até ficar quase da mesma altura do rapaz.

- Olá, Nicholas. – disse, gentilmente. O rapazinho aproximou-se da perna de Miss Popkin e fitou-a temerosamente. Draco sentiu-se tentado a estalar os dedos.

- Podes responder, Nicholas. Eles são amigos. – a mulher baixou-se também e olhou o menino nos olhos – Lembras-te do que falamos lá dentro e que temos falado nestes dias? – Nicholas afirmou lentamente com a cabeça.

- Er… e então, Nicholas… – Harry clareou a voz – Quantos anos tens? – o menino levantou um dedo.

-T'ês! – Harry sorriu e levantou mais dois dedos da mãozinha do pequeno ser. – Como te chamas?

- Harry.

- E _aquewe_? – disse, apontando para o loiro.

- Aquele é o Draco. – aproximou-se mais do rapaz e sussurrou – É um rabugento. – e piscou-lhe o olho.

- Hey! – refilou o loiro; Nicholas sorriu.

* * *

- _Dlaco_, 'tou com medo… - disse uma voz chorosa, ao que Draco virou o seu olhar da televisão para o seu filho, que agarrava a sua almofada.

- Com medo de quê, Nick? – perguntou enquanto se levantava até ao pequeno.

- Do _esculo_. – o loiro abaixou-se.

- Mas o escuro não faz mal nenhum, Nick. – desviou-lhe a franja dos olhos. – Anda. – e pegou-o ao colo, levando-o até à cozinha.

Quando lá chegou viu-se obrigado a fechar a janela. Chovia quase torrencialmente e tinha alterado o clima de forma bastante acentuada, obrigando-os a ligar a lareira para que o fogo aquecesse o ambiente.

Com um movimento da sua varinha, fez aquecer duas canecas com chocolate quente e levitou-as até à sala. Harry roncava no sofá com os óculos tortos, o que fez Nicholas gargalhar.

- Chiu, que se ele acorda fica chato! – gozou. – Toma. – Nick aceitou a caneca e começou a beber, sujando-a boca toda.

- _Dlaco_, és o meu papá _agowa_? – o loiro bebeu um golo do seu chocolate enquanto ponderava na resposta que daria; Harry parou, lentamente, de roncar.

- Mais ou menos, Nick.

- Mas eu vou _mowar sempe_ contigo e com o _Haly_, não vou?

- Claro, que sim. – o loiro sorriu e abraçou-o ternamente. Repentinamente, Harry mexeu-se e olhou-os, sorrindo.

- Que maus que vocês são, nem me trouxeram uma caneca de chocolate…

- Podes _bebê_ um 'cadinho do meu! – Nicholas gritou enquanto estendia a caneca ao moreno, que saiu do sofá e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, enquanto abraçava Draco. Se estava frio, nenhum dos dois sentiu, porque além da lareira acesa, estavam os três demasiado felizes para tal.

**FIM**

* * *

¹ - Eu sei que fica, de certa forma, uma mistura dos nossos rapazes giros, mas não tinha a intenção de que ele ficasse parecido com o Draco/Harry, mas sim que ficasse fofo e eu acho-o extremamente fofo ^_^

**N.A:** Obrigada a todos aqueles que de alguma forma ajudaram na fic, incluindo a Diana, a Just (sim, sim!), a Agy, a Dark (as vossas opiniões ajudaram-me, meninas!).

**N.A²:** Esta fanfic foi escrita já à alguns anos atrás, para o I Challenge de Adultério do site Aliança 3Vassoura (já fora do ar).


End file.
